


I'm Not in Love

by alcaline (aliixce)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Original work by cuteandtwisted, Translation from English to French, epic love ofc
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliixce/pseuds/alcaline
Summary: Isak n'est pas amoureux. Non. Pas le moins du monde.Ou : Even ne vient jamais à Nissen pour sa terminale, alors ils se rencontrent à la fac à la place.AU à l'université où Isak ne croit pas en l'amour, mais Even Bech Næsheim continue quand même de l'embrasser.





	1. Salut

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Not in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351218) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



"T'avais besoin de mouchoirs ?"

 

La première fois qu’Isak croisa le regard d'Even Bech Næsheim, le garçon venait de vider complètement la réserve de papier dans les toilettes. Isak resta là, curieux, mais se demandant surtout « Mais hein quoi ? »

Le grand blond récupéra, comme si tout était parfaitement normal, le mouchoir qui semblait le moins utilisé à la surface de la poubelle, et le tendit à Isak. Ce dernier allait le prendre quand son téléphone sonna.

C’était _Vilde_.

« Isak, tu peux m’acheter des tampons en rentrant ? Steuplait, steuplait, steuplait. Je te laisserais manger mes céréales promis ! » supplia-t-elle à l’autre bout du fil.

« Y’a pas moyen Vilde ?! Je t’achèterais pas de tampons « 

.

Isak quitta les toilettes sans se laver les mains ce jour-là. Et il ne raconta l’histoire du garçon bizarre et des mouchoirs que deux ou trois fois en soirée, quand c’était l’heure d’amuser la galerie en racontant des histoires improbables. Il ne se souvenait même pas très bien à quoi le garçon ressemblait, juste qu’il était grand. Bon, peut-être qu’Isak faisait croire que leur rencontre était un chouïa plus bizarre qu’elle ne l’avait été en réalité, mais c'était son premier semestre à l’Université d’Oslo, alors plus ses histoires était tordues, plus il se faisait d’amis.

.

Bon. C’était assez superficiel mais Isak s’en fichait un peu. Ça avait l’air vraiment cliché, mais il avait un peu abandonné l’idée d’être véritablement lui-même. Il avait toujours ses potes de lycée évidemment, et la plupart d’entre eux étudiaient ici avec lui. Mais à l'université, tout change en permanence, et il ne pouvait plus vraiment passer tout son temps à traîner avec Jonas et les garçons. Ils n’étaient pas dans les mêmes filières, n’avaient pas cours dans les mêmes bâtiments, et avaient des emplois du temps différents. C’est frustrant au début, mais Isak s’y était habitué.

Sa relation la plus spéciale était bien évidemment celle qu’il entretenait avec Vilde. Il n’arrivait pas exactement à se rappeler quand est-ce qu’ils avaient décidé de devenir colocs, mais il se retrouva très vite à devoir organiser les soirées filles et la soirée « Vin et Fromage ». Enfin non, Vilde s’occupait de l’organisation et il se chargeait de se plaindre et de s’enfermer dans sa chambre en cherchant sur Google d’autres appartements.

Mais Vilde était étonnement gentille avec lui. Elle ne posait jamais de questions quand il ramenait quelqu’un à la maison, et de foutait qu’il passe la plupart de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre.

En échange, Isak lui acheta ses tampons un fois, et la sortit de force de quelques soirées pour la ramener saine et sauve.

.

« Isak, pourquoi t’aimes pas l’amour ? » lui demanda-t-elle une fois, collée à lui dans un taxi pendant qu’il tenait son sac et ses talons.

« Putain de quoi tu parles ? »

« Pourquoi t’es toujours aussi cynique ? Pourquoi tu veux pas être en couple ? »

Une Vilde bourrée était toujours une Vilde intéressante. Alors qu’elle paraissait à côté de la plaque et naïve, elle savait souvent poser les bonnes questions. Et Isak savait apprécier son utilisation du genre neutre .

.

Il ne répondit jamais car elle s’endormit juste après. Mais la vérité était qu’Isak ne détestait pas l’amour. Isak aimait l’amour. Il voulait être aimé tellement fort. Il voulait être serré dans des bras et serrer dans ses bras. Il voulait sentir quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Il le voulait si fort qu’il fixait désespérément des inconnus dans la rue, le regard criant « Aime moi, je t’en prie, aime moi. » Mais jamais personne n’arrivait à capter son attention. Et quand quelqu’un le regardait, il baissait immédiatement les yeux et s’éclipsait.

Isak avait eu des crushs. Mais il n’avait jamais osé aimer quelqu’un, car il avait trop peur de se perdre lui-même en chemin.

.

Il ne se souvenait même pas lui-même à partir de quand cela commença. Il ne se souvenait plus à partir de quand le sarcasme devint une technique d’auto-défense, quand il commença à se couper de tout le monde. Sa dernière conversation honnête datait sûrement d’il y a 3 ans, sur ce putain de banc avec Eva. Et ce n’était même pas vraiment honnête.

Isak ne s’en était pas rendu compte à l’époque, mais la séparation de ses parents l’avait vraiment atteint. En fait non, ça l’avait _foutu en l’air_. Et lentement mais sûrement, il commença à se créer des murs. Il devint inatteignable, une version vide du gamin heureux qu’il fût le temps d’un instant. Isak était complètement vide.

Quelques jours plus tard, en finissant un vieux reste de vin avec Vilde, il l'admit : « Je me sens vide. »

« Pourquoi tu n’appelles pas le gars de l’autre fois ? » demanda-t-elle doucement ?

« Non, c’est mort. Il est devenu bizarre après. Il voulait qu’on se tienne la main et qu’on s’embrasse devant tout le monde. T’y crois toi ? » Isak était bourré. Beaucoup trop bourré. Jamais il n’aurait imaginé avouer ce genre de chose à Vilde. Surtout à _elle._

« Ça veut dire qu’il t’apprécie non ? » Elle faisait vraiment attention à chacun de ses mots.

« Je m’en fous. De toute façon, il me déteste un peu maintenant. Je sais pas. Qu’il aille se faire foutre. » Isak s’endormit peu après, et le lendemain, se jura de ne plus jamais toucher à l’alcool.

.

Isak avait rencontré le garçon en question à une soirée le deuxième week-end du semestre. Il avait la peau bronzée, de grands yeux bruns, et il l’avait tiré jusqu’à une cage d’escaliers où ils s’étaient embrassés pendant ce qui avait semblé des heures. Isak avait aimé le flirt, les baisers, le toucher, alors il l’avait ramené chez lui. Ils n’avaient pas fait grand-chose si ce n’est des préliminaires, mais c’était suffisant pour causer une crise existentielle chez Isak le lendemain matin.

Il coupa complètement le contact, bloqua ses appels, n’ouvrit pas les messages. Et quand il croisa le brun à la bibliothèque deux jours plus tard, et que ce dernier essaya de l’embrasser, Isak le repoussa violemment.

« Je veux pas. C’était un truc d’un soir, laisse moi tranquille. »

« Est-ce que t’as un cœur au moins ? » rétorqua le garçon.

 

_Je sais plus vraiment._

Quand quelqu’un décida de s’asseoir juste à côté d’Isak au début de sa classe de biologie du mercredi matin, il ne broncha pas. Il était trop occupé à envoyer des messages à Mahdi à propos de ce nouveau son qui venait juste de sortir.

« Bonjour. »

Isak leva les yeux, surpris par cette voix grave.

« Euh, salut. » répondit-il.

Le grand garçon était dans sa classe. Isak l’avait vu quelques fois, mais n’avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de faire attention à son visage. Ses cheveux étaient ridicules et son sourire, bien, son sourire n’était pas désagréable à regarder.

Le téléphone d’Isak vibra à nouveau, alors il baissa les yeux et commença à taper une réponse. Il détourna légèrement le regard et il aperçut le garçon, qui le regardait en riant doucement.

« Sympa comme conversation » lança le garçon. Isak lui donna un sourire poli et reporta son attention sur son téléphone.

« Jm’appelle Even. » dit le garçon en tendant sa main droite.

« Euh, Isak. » répondit ce dernier quasi instantanément.

Ils se serrèrent la main tout en se regardant droit dans les yeux, et c’était complètement bizarre. Isak était gêné et n’essayait pas de le cacher. _Pourquoi ce type me parle ?_

« Qu’est ce que tu penses de la biologie pour l’instant Isak ? »

« Et bien, c’est mon majeur donc ce serait bizarre si j’aimais pas ça en même temps… » répondit-il.

« Majeure en biologie ? Mais pourquoi s’infliger ça ? »

« Je pense que nous ne sommes pas au stade de notre relation où je commence à expliquer mes choix de vie merdiques » plaisanta difficilement Isak, tout en espérant que ça ne sonnait pas trop sec. Mais le garçon se contenta de rigoler, créant une drôle de sensation dans la poitrine d’Isak _. Il était magnifique._

« Ma majeure est Cinéma et Médias alors je comprends strictement rien à cette class ; » avoua Even.

« Pourquoi quelqu’un qui étudie le cinéma choisirait un cours de bio ? »

« Je pense que nous ne sommes pas au stade de notre relation où je commence à expliquer mes choix de vie merdiques, Isak. »

« Wow, mot pour mot, jsuis bluffé. » souffla Isak, ce qui lui valu encore un sourire de la part d’Even.

Ce dernier allait répondre quand le professeur arriva. Even se leva rapidement, lui fit un signe de la main pour dire au revoir, et partit s’asseoir avec des amis quelques rangs plus loin.

Isak sourit puis se sentit bizarre. Ce gars était venu juste pour discuter ? Assez étrange…

.

Isak avait un peu honte de chercher ‘Even’ sur les réseaux sociaux, mais il n’arrivait pas à penser à quelque chose d’autre ce soir-là. Il était dans la cafét avec Jonas quand il réalisa qu’Even et le garçon-aux-mouchoirs étaient la même personne. En découla un tel fou rire qu’il eu mal au ventre pendant toute l’heure suivante.

Ses efforts de stalking n’étaient pas très fructueux, alors il posa son téléphone, tout en réalisant à quel point il était ridicule.

.

Son nom complet était Even Bech Næsheim, information donnée par le coloc de Jonas, Jakob.

Isak était assis sur un banc avec Jonas et Jakob, quand le garçon passa devant ex, accompagné d’un groupe d’amis. Isak se laissa l’observer pendant un moment avant de réaliser qu’Even venait de lui faire un signe. Isak lui fit coucou en retour, l’air rêveur. Il était un peu troublé et eu du mal à le dissimuler.

Une fois qu’Even fût hors de vision, Jakob demanda le plus naturellement du monde : « Depuis quand t’es pote avec Even Bech Næsheim ? »

« Even qui ? Ce mec là ? Il fait bio avec moi, pourquoi ? »

« C’est une légende ! C’est lui qui s’est introduit dans la piscine municipale l’année dernière, et qui avait répondu : _Bah quoi, j’avais envie de nager ?_ quand il s’est fait choper. C’était énorme ! »

« Ah… d’accord . »

Toutes les premières années veulent toutes l’avoir. Chanceux, va. » continua Jakob. « T’es un première année toi aussi mon chou, tu peux essayer de le pécho. »

« Jakob, ta gueule ! » coupèrent Jonas et Isak simultanément.

.

Le truc à propos de Jakob, c’était qu’Isak le détestait un peu sur les bords. Il détestait sa manière de traîner tout le temps avec Jonas et à quel point ça lui rappelait Elias. Isak ne parlait jamais à Jakob de ses préférences sexuelles, mais ce dernier avait décidé qu’Isak aimait les garçons dès leur première rencontre. L’autre truc à propos de Jakob, c’est qu’il était mignon, intelligent, et on-ne-peut-plus hétéro. Isak le détestait un peu, mais le matait aussi quand Jakob regardait ailleurs.

.

De retour chez lu, Isak continua à stalker sans honte. Il trouva rapidement le compte Instagram d’Even, qui n’avait que 3 photos, chacune avec plus de 600 likes. La première était sa tête. Il souriait en tenant une Barbie. Les deux autres étaient des dessins, assez marrants, et Isak appuya presque sur j’aime.

Isak décida donc qu’Even était un mec cool et drôle. Il pouvait aussi déduire à partir du peu d’informations disponibles sur lui en ligne qu’il était populaire, et qu’ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde.

Il soupira.

_Qu’est ce que jsuis en train faire là ?_

_._

Alors quand @even_b_naeshein commenta ‘J’espère que tu t’es lavé les mains cette fois ahah’ sur sa dernière photo instagram, celle où Magnus et lui faisaient une pose ridicule dans une salle de bain, Isak en tomba de son lit.


	2. Aïe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le temps et l'absence de relecture (et les fautes de frappes).  
> Profitez!

"T'es bon à ce genre de trucs non ?"

"Hein ?" Isak leva la tête et rencontra des yeux très bleus. Even. Isak était toujours en avance pour ce cours en particulier, sans raison particulière. La pause ce cours et le précédent n'était pas assez longue pour qu'il rentre chez lui, et tout ceux avec qui il traînait d'habitude étaient occupés.

Isak s'était pointé quinze minutes en avance ce jour-ci, et il regardait par la fenêtre. Il leva sa main, ferma un œil, et cacha le soleil. Il écoutait le genre de chansons qu'il n'osait pas écouter autour de ses amis, et se laissa ressentir quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Quand d'autres élèves commencèrent à apparaître, il dût se résoudre à jouer à des jeux sur son portable et à faire semblant d'envoyer des messages.

Donc quand la voix d'Even le sortit d'une partie de Super Mario très intense, Isak le regarda droit dans les yeux, perplexe.

.

"Cette matière jveux dire. T'es bon en biologie non ?" dit Even en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

"Euuuh, j'imagine." répondit Isak tout en rangeant son téléphone.

"Tu penses que tu pourrais me prêter tes cours des premières semaines ?"

Interessant. Isak avait essayé plein de fois d'imaginer leur deuxième conversation dans sa tête, mais jamais il n'aurait pu deviner ça.

En fait, Isak n'avait jamais répondu au commentaire d'Even sur son Instagram. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre de "cool", alors il ne répondit rien, tout en vérifiant toutes les 10 minutes pour vérifier qu'Even ne l'avait pas supprimé. Mais le commentaire restait ici, sous la photo, sous son nez.

Et malgré le fait qu'Isak était très attentif en cours, il ne prenait pas de notes.

"Je prends pas vraiment de notes. Désolé." répondit Isak, tout en espérat que cela ait l'air honnête.

"Aïe." Even plaça une main sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur.

Puis il ria.

"Je viens de réaliser que je dois ressembler à ce gars qui emmerde la fille intelligete pour récupérer ses notes, alors qu'en fait il essaye de sortir avec elle."

Isak ouvrit grand les yeux. Calme toi. Il te taquine.

"Ahah, tu vas un peu trop vite pour moi." réussit-il à répondre, gagant un autre rire de la part du grand blond.

"J'imagine que je suis juste pressé qu'on arrive au stade de notre relation où on peut discuter librement de nos choix de vie désastreux, Isak." Bon, il était doué.

"Comme…. Se bourrer la gueule au vin et s'endormir sous la douche par exemple."

Saleté de Vilde. Elle l'avait tagué dans une photo dossier de lui endormi dans la baignoire avec écrit "Isak: 0 - Vin: 1".

"Je vois que tu as stalké…" dit Isak, très reconnaissant de sa capacité à garder une poker face en toutes circonstances, ainsi que de sa capacité à cacher qu'il était littéralement entrain de se liquéfier sur place.

"Exact… Puis je trouve Vilde très mignonne. Tu crois que tu pourrais nous présenter ?" Even haussa les sourcils et sourit. D'un coup, Isak avait besoin de prendre l'air.

"Si tu penses ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que j'essaierai de mettre en couple mon adorable coloc avec un fuckboy, et bien tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil." répondit Isak en souriant, mais tout en gardant une part de sérieux.

"Un fuckboy ? Et qui a dit quelque chose à propos d'un couple ?" Je voulais juste savoir si elle avait d'autres photos dossier de toi." rétorqua Even avec un autre sourire éclatant. Il avait un coude sur la table et le menton posé au creux de ses mains.

Okay. Il était pas si mauvais que ça en drague en fait. N'ayant jamais été dragué aussi ouvertement, Isak avait quand même envie de crirer.

"Pourquoi t'aurais besoin de photos de moi ?"

"Peut-être que je pourrais te faire chanter et récupérer tes notes de cours." Even se balança en arrière et croisa les bras. "Nan en vrai je suis dans la merde. J'ai loupé les 2 premières semaines de cours et on m'a dit que t'étais super intelligent."

"Sérieusement, je prends vraiment pas de notes. J'essayais pas de te recaler ni rien. Désolé." dit Isak de sa voix la plus honnête.

"Je te crois t'inquiète." Even se leva, récupéra ses affaires, et parti avec un signe de la main et un grand sourire.

Isak était quand même un peu déçu. Il aurait aimé répondre quelque chose qui n'était pas sarcastique, mais n'avait rien trouvé. Even avait vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin des cours, avec les partiels approchant. Isak avait du avoir l'air d'être la méchante intello qui refusait de prêter ses devoirs, et peut-être qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air très convaincant. Il se dit qu'Even ne lui parlerait plus avant un long moment, mais d'un coup le garçon tourna les talons et s’adressa à lui.

"Isak ?"

"Oui ?"

"T'es vraiment putain de beau aujourd'hui."

Merde.

Quelque personnes autour se mirent à rire doucement, tandis que le visage d'Isak n'avait jamais été aussi rouge.

"Merci, mec. Je fais toujours des efforts pour Professeur Eriksen."

.

Et tout d'un coup, c'était leur truc. Les taquineries. Le flirt. Le chafouinage. Isak et Even. Even et Isak. Even était toujours entrain de commenter ses vêtements, sa casquettes, ou ses cheveux, très souvent ses cheveux.

"Joli le look boucles d'or Isak."

"Va gâcher la journée de quelqu'un d'autre Even."

"Aïe."

Le truc, c'est que Isak adorait ça. Il aimait recevoir de l'attention, il aimait le fait que ce soit routinier, et la manière dont Even avait commencé à arriver 15 mn en avance en cours juste pour venir le taquiner. Isak adorait ça.

Mais il aimait également le fait qu'Even ne cherche jamais à aller plus loin, et se calmait toujours quand Isak était mal-à-l'aise. Il avaient une bonne dynamique "peut-être que oui peut-être non", et Isak voulait que ça reste ainsi, et cela était surtout dû aux rumeurs qui entouraient le grand blond.

.

"On m'a dit qu'il avait une copine," lui dit Noora un jour.

Il était entrainde marcher jusqu’à son appartement pour la "Book Club Night" que Vilde organisait, quand ils croisèrent Even. Ce dernier souffla un baiser à Isak, et continua son chemin.

"C'était quoi ça ? C'était bien Even Bech Naesheim ? Il vient bien de t'envoyer un bisou là, Noora ??" enchaîna Sana.

"Je pense que c'était pour Isak?"

"Euuuh… oui, il est dans ma classe." admit Isak nonchalement.

"Quelle classe ?" demanda Sana.

"Biologie élémentaire. Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi un L2 en étude de Médias prendra un cours de Bio destiné aux L1 ?"

"Qu'est cque j'en sais moi ?"

"Bah il vient de t'envoyer un bisou, j’imagine que vous devez être proches."

"Nan, il fait juste ça pour m'embêter.." dit Isak en haussant les épaules.

"Je le voyait pas comme ce genre de gars moi." dit Noora.

"C'est un bon gars, il aime bien draguer, c'est tout." Pourquoi Isak était entrain de le défendre ?

"En sachant qu'il a une nana, ça me parait pas très "bon gars" comme comportement hein." répondit-elle.

Le cœur d'Isak fit un saut. Merde.

"T'as vu ça où ?" demanda-t-il, en essayant d'adopter l'air le plus désintéressé du monde.

"C'était dans le powerpoint de Vilde dans la soirée filles d'il y a trois semaines je crois." dit Sana.

"Le quoi de hein ?"

"Vilde a fait une compilation de gars à éviter pour les filles de première année."

"Mais quoi ??" Vilde ne cesserait jamais d'étonner Isak.

.

Isak ne demanda jamais de détails à Even et n'essaya pas de clarifier les dires de Vilde parce qu'il s'en foutait. Bon, pas tant que ça en fait. Mais il évitait les embrouilles depuis plusieurs années, et il n'avait pas envie que ça change. Alors, il suivit le cours des choses. Il allait en cours, faisait ses devoirs, divertissait les gens dans le situations sociales, remettait sa vie en question au milieu de la nuit, gueulait sur Vilde, lançait des remarques sarcastiques à Even, levait les yeux au ciel, et ignora tant bien que de mal la douleur dans sa poitrine à chaque fois que le garçon riait aux éclats.

Putain de merde

.

Isak avait pourtant essayé de l'éviter en apprenant que ce dernier était en couple, mais avait échoué misérablement. C'était un tel échec parce qu'une part, les commentaires et le flirt avaient continué, mais maintenant, il y avait du toucher inclus.

La première fois qu'Even pris Isak sur ses genoux, ils étaient au Botanisk Museum pour une sortie du cours de Biologie. C'était une après-midi nuageuse de Novembre, et il avait plu toute la matinée. Quand ils se se séparèrent en groupes et qu'Even ne termina pas dans celui d'Isak, il fut d'abord un peu déçu, puis se dit que c'était sûrement une bonne idée si il voulait écouter quoique que ce soit de ce que disait le prof.

Even le retrouva un peu plus tard dans les jardins où ils avaient un peu de temps libre pour explorer.

"Coucou." dit-il de sa voix ridiculement grave.

"Hey," répondit Isak, tentant tant bien que de mal de cacher son sourire.

"Tu apprécies les plantes ?"

"Hmmm nan. Je préférerais être dans un cours chiant à mourir, mais assis au chaud dans un amphi. Je sens plus mes jambes." Ils marchaient depuis des heures, et Isak auraient aimé s'assoir mais les bancs étaient trempés.

"Assis toi alors." dit Even en montrant le banc à deux mètres d'eux.

"Euuuh, je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais ils sont toujours mouillés à cause de la pluie."

"Bof, c'est qu'un détail," souffla Even avant de s’asseoir sur le banc trempé.

"Tes fesses vont avoir l'air intéressantes quand tu vas te lever tiens." fut la seule chose que réussit à balbutier Isak.

"Si c'est le prix pour que tu les regardes, je prends." sourit Even. Il était tellment ridicule que Isak dut le lui dire.

"T'es vraiment ridicule."

D'un coup, la main d'Even se retrouva autour de son poignet, et le tira sur ses genoux.

"Hé, qu'est ce que tu fous ?"

Isak essaya de se relever mais Even enroula ses bras autour de lui, le gardant immobile sur ses genoux.

"Tu te fous de ma gueule ?" mais la voix d'Isak n'était pas aussi ferme que ce qu'il aurait espéré.

"T'as dit que t'avais mal aux jambes. Quant à moi, je vais avoir l'air de m'être pissé dessus en me levant. Tout ça pour toi, alors assieds toi pour une minute ok ?" lui répondit Even.

Tout ça pour toi. Isak se sentait ridicule mais resta assis 30 secondes. c'était agréable de se faire tenir comme ça, et étonnement, pas du tout gênant. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où on l'avait tenu comme ça. La poignée d'Even était ferme mais confortable, et ce dernier avait allongé la tête contre le dos d'Isak. C'était agréable, et Isak se détendait presque complètement quand Even ouvrit la bouche.

"Tu sais que tu sens bon ?"

"Ok, c'est bon, la pause est finie." Isak bondt et se précipita vers le batiment, les mains tremblotantes.

.

Un peu plus tard, il découvrit que la légende d'Even Bech Naesheim n'était même plus contrôlable par ce dernier.

Isak aller rentrer chez lui avec Vilde, les sacs de courses au bout des bras pendant qu'elle lui racontait toutes les dernières rumeurs.

"Vilde, vraiment, jte jure que je m'en fous."

"T'es vraiment égoïste Isak hein. Faut que tu saches ce genre ce trucs sinon tu vas ressembler à un asocial à la soirée de ce weekend. Je fais ça pour toi."

Vilde organisait une "Ugly Christmas Sweater Party" à leur appart cette semaine, quasiment un mois avant Noël. Isak était gêné rien qu'a l'idée et avait supplié Jonas de l'emmener quelque part ce jour ci.

"Oh, et est ce que t'as entendu la rumeur selon laquelle Even aurait quasiment baisé un gars sur un banc au Botanisk Museum ? Ce me est un malade! Tu m'étonnes que les gens disent que c'est une légende…. Et puis Sana a dit que vous étiez proches."

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? On a jamais fait ça !_

.

"QUOI?" gueula Isak.

.

Isak croisa Even chaque jour depuis, à la cafet, dans les couloirs, dans le campus, au supermarché, en cours. Partout, même devant son bâtiment. Le bâtiment d'Even n'était pas si loin du sien, mais quand même.

Il le saluait toujours, avec rien si ce n'est de l'adoration.

Heureux de te voix Isak.

Je te vois partout ces derniers jours.

Je vais finir par croire que c'est le destin.  
Bordeaux est définitivement ta couleur.

Alors quand il croisa le regard d'Even le dernier jour de cours, alors qu'il attendait avec Vilde devant l'entrée de son immeuble, Isak savait que le garçon allait le faire rougir.

"Isak!" cria Even de l'autre bout de la rue. Il était avec trois autres garçons et deux filles. Isak avait fait nuit blanche la nuit précédente pour aider Jonas et Jakob avec leur exposé de Physique, alors il avait à peine assez d'énergie pour saluer Even en retour.

"On se croise encore! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Tu serais pas entrain de me suivre par tout hasard ?" continua à gueuler Even de l'autre côté de la route.

Isak était trop fatigué pour hurler en retour, alors il lui offrit juste le sourire le plus honnête possible et s retourna vers Vilde qui venait de lui poser 20 questions en moins de 30 secondes.

Mais Even jeta son sac dans les bras d'un de ses amis et se mit à traverser rapidement, le feu dans les yeux. Avant qu'Isak ne puisse comprendre quoique ce soit, l'autre garçon avança vers lui à grandes enjambées, et Even était devant son visage, ses mains doucement posées sur ses joues, et les lèvres légèrement gercées sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas une énorme pelle, mais ce n'était pas un baiser chaste non plus. Even l'embrassa durement mais tendrement, les doigts entortillés dans les cheveux d'Isak. Puis, il recula subitement avant même qu'Isak aie le temps d'ouvrir les yeux ou de bouger d'un centimètre.

"Ahhh, putain comme t'es mignon!" dit Even, ses yeux bleus perçant à travers l'âme d'Isak.

Puis il se lécha les lèvres et l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois vraiment délicatement, et Isak sentait ses orteils se contracter dans ses putains de Nike. Quand Even recula une seconde fois, Isak n'avait pas les mots. Mais Even, lui, en avait quelques un.

"Veux. tu. enfin. sortir. avec. moi. bordel?"


End file.
